


珍糖果《秘密》续8

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin





	珍糖果《秘密》续8

JK ver.

确实想不到什么惊喜能够用视频的方式给到自己......田柾国心中纳闷，等到耳机里传来金硕珍让他睁眼的指令才乖乖睁开眼睛看向屏幕——

对方的视频被切到了后置摄像头。  
手机屏幕上没别的东西，只有那一根被自己吃过又吃的分身和那只玩偶兔子。  
“哥哥。”田柾国觉得自己的声音在发抖，“你怎么......”  
对方把兔子怀里的胡萝卜抽走了，又把玩偶套在了自己那根上，“乖，你不在，就只能让兔子代劳了。”

说来也是有趣，那兔子前爪抱在一起形成的圆圈正好把金硕珍的东西环住——可能也小了些，毕竟金硕珍还没有完全硬起来。  
田柾国情不自禁夹了夹腿，“可是......”  
“我知道，没有和你一起舒服。”金硕珍声音压抑着，“但我实在是受不了了。早知道昨天就该在车上好好收拾你......”  
田柾国忍不住要想，金硕珍现在是不是特别后悔。昨天他还没舔多久金硕珍就已经硬到不行，后来田柾国从副驾挤过去坐在他身上蹭，金硕珍也忍住了，只是最后还是射到了自己嘴里——如果时间能倒流，金硕珍一定会在第一时间扒了自己的裤子让他好好把阴茎吞进屁股里的吧？  
“那现在也一样。”田柾国抓着耳机线，让话筒就贴在自己嘴边，“哥哥闭上眼睛想象一下好了，昨天要是我在车上是光着屁股爬过去的，哥哥会怎么做？”  
金硕珍长长地叹了一口气，手抓着玩偶兔子的耳朵让它抱着自己的柱体撸，“你说呢？肯定是操你。我估计手一摸上去你的屁股就已经湿透了吧？视频我没看到前面的部分，但我知道你每次都是这样，特别敏感特别容易激动——每次都像是第一次那样。”

“我也记得哥哥的形状。”田柾国被金硕珍的话弄的浑身不自在，明明只是想象却有种真的快被进入的错觉......他的小腿发软，左手勉强拿着手机，右手已经往衣服里面摸了。  
金硕珍有些意外，“是吗？”  
田柾国点点头，“以后不会再分不清了......不管是手指还是......”

“下次出差带上你吧。”金硕珍加快了手里的速度，“不管在飞机上还是在酒店里，都乖乖脱了裤子给哥哥喜欢好不好？”  
“好。”田柾国咬着嘴唇，“不脱裤子也可以。”  
金硕珍笑笑，“那不行，我还是更喜欢进去。等我回来你要不要自己再好好摸摸？你那里面啊，真的是......进去了就不想出来。”

出去洗漱的时候田柾国小心翼翼，生怕被闵玧其撞见。  
可能他运气比较好吧，换上新睡衣出去以后屋子里都是安安静静的。

不知道闵玧其是不是睡了，田柾国在那间卧室门口停留了片刻。说实话，虽然先前跟金硕珍视频被撩的不行，可是结束视频以后心里还是空荡荡的，就算什么都不做，他也还是想跟闵玧其挤在一起——更别提每次闵玧其都愿意让他腻歪。  
田柾国想进去，又担心闵玧其睡下了，不自觉就在门口来回走了几转——

卧室门一开，闵玧其满脸疑惑，“你还没睡？”

YK ver.

闵玧其猜到金硕珍是在给田柾国打电话了。  
一来，他只是想问问对方把加油卡放到哪儿了，结果等了半个小时都没回复；二来，田柾国的房门紧闭着，想也知道是躲起来做什么。

倒不是他真的很大度，但自己确实挺占便宜了。这么想想，他也就原谅了金硕珍。只是没想到田柾国会在这时候出现在自己卧室门口——他还以为是自己听错了，打开门才发现门外真的有人在来回踱步。  
“你还没睡？”闵玧其很意外，“怎么了？”  
田柾国扭扭捏捏的，最后向前一步抱住自己说做噩梦了。

一听就知道是假话。  
头发都还没吹干呢，睡都没睡哪里来的噩梦？但闵玧其不打算揭穿他，笑着抚了抚他的背，“不怕不怕，哥哥在呢。”  
闵玧其说完又用脸颊碰碰对方的，“那要跟我一起睡吗？”  
“要。”田柾国揪着闵玧其的睡衣衣角，“明天也要一起睡。”  
闵玧其失笑道，“只要你愿意，每天都可以。”

可闵玧其的体贴也仅仅到此而已。  
田柾国不说他也不提，真的只是把人弄到自己床上睡觉。卧室里只留着台灯的光，闵玧其让田柾国睡在里面那侧，自己替他挡了挡台灯的光线。  
“哥哥，你不睡吗？”田柾国睡着他的枕头，盖着他的被子，还要用那种可怜兮兮的眼神看他——  
闵玧其伸手遮住他的眼睛，“等你睡着了我再睡。”  
“哦。”田柾国应一声，“那你可不可以躺下来？我想抱着你。”  
闵玧其偷偷笑，“只是抱吗？”  
“顶多再加个晚安吻。”田柾国勾勾他的手指，“可以吗？”  
“那我关灯了。”

到底是没老实一会儿。  
关灯以后田柾国就没说话了，但是手和脚都没闲着，这边挠一下那边踢一下的。闵玧其把人抱住，“不睡？”  
“睡不着。”田柾国不高兴了，“我睡不着。”  
“那我给你讲故事？”闵玧其提议道，“就像你小时候那样。”  
田柾国拿手掌捂住他的嘴，“或者消耗完体力也能很快睡着——”

田柾国翻身起来的时候闵玧其还以为他要找套，所以伸手拦了，“是谁说的要无套......”  
话还没说完就看田柾国把床头柜抽屉里的那盒套扔去了门边，“我怕你要用。”  
“好吧。”闵玧其心里喜欢的要死，把人拉下来趴在自己身上，“那我慢一点？”  
田柾国跟他碰碰额头，“如果哥哥能忍住的话。”

Jin ver.

没想到自己会欲求不满做一整晚的春梦。

金硕珍在酒店的床上醒来，一时有些无奈。  
他交过女朋友，该发生的也都发生了；男朋友，只有田柾国——如果对方肯承认的话。倒不是要比较什么，但不得不说田柾国的每个反应都能取悦他。  
从一开始的直播到真正的梦想实现，其实是有些不太真实的。

出差学习的会议也在这家酒店举办，金硕珍静静躺了一会儿，等那阵子要命的遐想过去以后才迅速从床上起来。  
等他带上东西去会议室签到以后，手机上是田柾国发来的信息。

[哥哥早上好。]  
附带一张刚睡醒起来的自拍。  
背景是闵玧其的卧室。

[早上好。昨晚睡的好吗？]  
[很好，因为梦到哥哥了。]  
会议主讲人已经拿着话筒走上了讲台，金硕珍座位靠前，不好再拿着手机发信息。  
[培训要开始了，我一会儿找你。]  
想了想又发了一条。  
[要乖。]

中午田柾国打来了电话，金硕珍哄他开视频，他说在学校不方便。  
“又欠我一次了。”金硕珍调侃道，“回来要全部补上。”  
田柾国笑，“哥哥真会算账——小兔子昨晚已经替我抵消一次了。说起来哥哥的手机还好吗？昨天不是都喷到上面了？”  
“臭小子。”金硕珍没想到他注意到了。昨天他也是挺没出息，光是听着耳机里田柾国的描述就用玩偶把自己给撸射了，精液一股一股的往前喷，根本没注意到手机屏幕上也弄到了。田柾国的声音很软，让他回忆起之前在直播时那张不加掩饰的声线——“手机没事，但你有事了。”  
田柾国还是笑，“那我等哥哥回来。回来以后要怎么样都可以。”

下午金硕珍给田柾国点了外卖。  
本来只是想他才想多做点什么，结果对方发来一条半分钟的语音，语音内容全是啧啧作响的水声和喘息。  
[那是什么？]  
[舔手指。如果哥哥愿意，那就是舔哥哥的声音。]


End file.
